Flat 11
by Good cyberman
Summary: AU. When the doctor, John Smith, moves in to the flat across the hall what will become of the English teachers life. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I just thought I'd make a story about my favourite doctor who ship.**

 **Disclaimer: me no own doctor who, *cries***

"Alright, alright." Clara shouted at the door, as the persistent knocking continued.

"Hello" a tall-ish man wearing a ludicrous bowtie said as Clara opened the door.

"I hope there's a good reason for you beating up my door," Clara replied.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that, it's just I'm so excited. I'm moving in there" the man said whilst pointing his thumbs at the flat door behind him, number 11."

"OK, well seeing as we're going to be neighbours, maybe we should exchange names." Clara said confidently, taking control as usual.

"Yeah, I'm John. John Smith." John replied.

"I'm Clara Oswald." Clara said whilst shaking Johns hand.

 **I know it is super short, like miniscule but I just want to see whether people are interested and if I should continue. I'll update soon, like super soon.**

 **-goodcyberman**


	2. Chapter 2

Clara didn't quite know what to make of John. He had moved in 2 days ago and she hadn't seen much of him although she had heard, on a number of occasions, an odd whirring wheezing noise from inside his flat. This made Clara rather curious, and when she swore she heard a Scottish girls voice that sounded remarkably like her friend Amy's, she decided she had to go over and try to be friends with John.

So, on Saturday morning at 9:30 AM Clara went over and knocked on John's door. Almost the second her hand left the door after her first KNOCK the door opened to reveal a, surprisingly, upbeat John Smith, complete with his bow tie and braces.

"Good morning John" Clara said politely.

"Clara" John said, as if creating an old friend, before wrapping his arms around her in a big hug.

When John finally released her, Clara said " right um John I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a coffee?"

"That sounds great Clara I'll just grab my coat." He said before reaching to his left to grab a tweed suit jacket Clara remembers he was wearing on the first night they met. "Lets go then"

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Hi, I'd love to know what you think, just hit that review button...and the follow button...and the fav button.**_

 _ **-goodcyberman.**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

The two walked towards the lift, (they lived on the floor one down from the top of the building) pressing the button the pair waited for two awkward-ly silent minutes before the lift arrived. There was no one else in the lift, as it jolted in to movement, John exclaimed "always a funny feeling, ya know when the lift starts moving. Makes your stomach jump a bit."

"Yeah it does," Clara replied. "So, John, What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a teaching assistant, mainly for about you, what do you do?"

"I teach English at a school not far from here. Coal Hill. In fact I'm heading off on a school residential to some adventure and wildlife thingy next week."

"That's where I'm starting work on Monday, I'm your new 't it brilliant." John almost shouted with glee. By this time they had almost reached Clara's favourite coffee shop.

"Yeah sounds cool. But you should know, I don't suffer fools gladly in the work place."

 **A/N : Thanks for reading. I know it's short but I will update real soon. As always pls review etc etc tell me what you think etc etc**

 **-Good cyberman.**


	4. Chapter 4

They were now in the coffee shop and were in line to get their drinks. "So Clara, the school. Are the pupils nice?" John asked, breaking the silence.

"They aren't too bad I suppose although you've gotta watch out for Courtney. She can be a nightmare." Clara replied, glad to be back in a conversation as the silence was begining to get to her. "What can I get you two" said the man behind the counter.

"I'll have a cappuccino please" Clara said before looking towards John.

"I'll have the same, thanks" John replied.

"Ok that'll be 6 pounds 98, then please" The man said as he began making the coffees.

John pulled out a wallet and then a ten pounds note "I'll pay" he said and before Clara could argue had handed over the note and was receiving his change which he put into the charity pot. "There's your coffees sir and your receipt. Enjoy"

The two went to sit down at the high bar like table by the window. As Clara attempted to sit down, John helped her up by offering his arm before taking to his own seat. They drank their coffees whilst exchanging horror stories about children they'd had to deal with. Just as the sun was begining to set and they had finished their third coffee, John's stomach growled. "Oh gosh I'm sorry I didn't have much lunch." He blurted out, embarrassed.

"No no that's fine, I'm a bit hungry myself." Clara replied.

"Do you want to errrr you know go out for dinner, then. I'll pay." John hesitantly offered.

"Yeah that'd be great." Clara replied.

"Lets go then, I was thinking the Italian on the high street."

"Ok cool."

The pair walked to the bus stop to catch the bus to the restaurant. Ten minutes later John and Clara were entering the quite posh Italian restaurant.

"Table for two please" John said to the man in the entrance foyer.

"If you would like to follow me sir, I shall take you to your table." He said, begining to walk off towards the back of the restaurant. "Here is your table" he said after they'd finished our trek arround the restaurant.

After they had sat down and the waiter had gone to the bar to get us our drinks John piped up, "we're a bit lonely back here aren't we."

"Yeah, kinda romantic" she said before clasping her hand over her mouth, she hadn't meant to say the last bit out loud. She then blushed with embarrassment. "Oh my stars. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that we-" But she was cut off by John's voice, "Dont be sorry Clara, I think it is quite romantic back here" just after he had said this the waiter had returned with the pair's drinks and was asking about food. They decided to go straight to the mains.

"I'll have the spaghetti Bolognese please" Clara said.

"I'll have the carbonara, please" John said, and with that the man was gone again. Clara took a sip of her wine before looking up to find John staring back.

"Um, what should we talk about then?" Clara asked, trying to unlock her eyes from his.

"What about family stories" John suggested.

"Ok, you go first" Clara said a smile returning to her face.

"Well I don't really have a family as such, I lived with my friends when I was young. My parents ditched me at a boarding school when I was three and never came back."

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"Yeah but my friends and their parents were great, they let me stay with them when it was the holidays. Any way, there was this one time after we graduated that me and my friend Amy pranked her boyfriend Rory by disconnecting and hiding all the phones in the house and pretending we were burglars. The look on his face was priceless. He got us back good though. What about you?"

"Well there was this one time when I was little that me and my mum and dad were out in the park and dad was teaching me football and I accidentally kicked a ball right into this man's head. It knocked him over on to the floor."

Just then their food arrived and they both, being so hungry, digged in. After ten minutes of light conversation about the food and restaurant and eating, they had both quenched their hunger. The waiter came over and took their plates.

"Will you be wanting deserts?" He asked.

"I think we're full, thanks. Just the bill." John replied looking at Clara for confirmation, she nodded.

A few minutes later he was back with the bill and a couple of mints. John played by card and they both headed out.

"Should we walk home" John said, "Its a lovely night."

"Yeah ok then" Clara replied.

They talked all the way home about the school and pupils and in no time at alll they were ing the lift.

"Here let me give you some money for today" Clara said reaching for her purse.

"No,no,no it's fine" John said

"No please"

"Its fine Clara, honestly"

"But friends go half and half, only on dates does one person pay it all"

"What if this was a date" The lift had stoped now and they were standing imbetween their doors.

"Err, I ummm wha-" but Clara was cut off by John's kiss. It only lasted a clouple of seconds but it happened.

"Goodnight Clara" John said sweetly before going into his flat. Clara did the same.

 **Hey, thanks for reading. It's a bit longer this time.**

 **Pls review etc etc etc**

 **-good cyberman**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Amy"

"Hi Clara," Amy said from the other end of the phone, "So spill."

"But Amy"

"No I am the gossip quenn, now spill"

"Ok well, John. He is just amazing. And cool"

"You said he wears bowties"

"Yeah but his hair... And he's kind too. He put all his change into a charity pot. He also paid both times and refused my money when I offers. And his stories are brilliantnt. And he's had such a hard life but is still so smiley and cheery. He also makes me laugh."

"So he's funny?"

"In a goofy kinda way yeah"

"Right, and..."

"His kiss was just so nice ya know"

"Then what happened?"

"He said goodnight and went inside"

"Oh"

"Yeah?"

"Hang on a min" a minute passes, "sorry Clara I've got to go Rory needs new socks and we haven't got any food in so we're going to the shops. Speak to you soon."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Clara hung up. She had been talking to her best friend Amy Pond.

She had met Amy at a school reunion. Clara was finishing of some marking and Amy was going to the reunion with her husband Rory. The two had got talking and had Ben best friends ever since.

It was Monday morning and Clara had planned to give John a lift to school on her motor bike as he would be walking or getting the bus otherwise and they had to be at school for 7 am. It was currently 20 to seven and they were leaving at 10 to. Clara had all her stuff ready by the door and was waiting till ten to when there was a knock at the door.

"Oh it's you John." Clara said as she opened the door.

"Good morning Clara, sorry I'm early" John said pulling a rucksack through the door with him.

"If you're always early I think I'm going to like having you as a TA." Clara said whilst grabbing her spare helmet off it's hook and chucking it at John."Should we get going then." Clara said.

"Ok, just one thing before we do." He said leaning down for a quick kiss. "Right let's go.

Uh yeah that's Right, going." Clara said having completely lost her train of thought.

They both headed out towards Clara's motor bike, John pleading her to let him drive.

"Fine you can drive so you look cool on your first day."

They arrived at school, all the students going on the trip hovering in the playground waiting for all the teachers to arrive, their luggage already loaded. They were heading to Stratford upon Avon, where Shakespeare came from, to help them with their work. It wasn't going to be a long trip 2hours max, but they wanted the kids to start learning as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

"Right," Clara began shouting getting the children's attention, "Can everyone gather round please" she said, waiting for the kids to come over, "Ok, this is Mr Smith, my new TA who will be joining us on our trip. Now if you can all line up in an orderly queue and get on the coach."

There was a mad rush to get to the back seats.

" I said orderly" Clara shouted and was met with a chorus of 'sorry miss'.

Once everyone was on the bus the other english teacher shut the doors. A few minutes into their journey, Courtney shouted from the back.

"Oi, Sir, come over 'er for a minute, sir." She shouted from the back.

"You don't have to go." Clara whispered to John but he got up and walked to the back.

"What can I help you with" John said to Courtney.

"Why was you riding Miss Oswald's motor bike dis mornin', sir?"

"She lives over the hall from me and was giving me a lift." John answered calmly.

"Yeah but why was you drivin'"

"Because I was being a gentleman, Courtney. Now was that all you wanted?"

"Yeah, but can I go on my phone, sir?"

"I'll have to ask Miss Oswald" John said before quickly moving back up the coach, " Clara, can they use phones?"

"As long as it stays quiet down there," Clara answered.

"Yeah, Courtney, you can. so long as it stays quiet down there" John said, raising his voice slighty so that it carried all the way down to the back of the coach.

The coach stayed quiet for the rest of the way to their destination, they finally arrived at 9:30 after a 40 minutes crawling like a snail in traffic on the A5.

"Right, everyone off the coach" Clara shouted, as her John and the other teacher got off the coach.

The trip went by uneventfully and by the time they got back on Friday evening, Clara was exhausted. Spending a whole 5 days with kids non stop was tiring.

"I can drive back if you like" John said when they got off the coach.

"Thanks John, I don't think I'd have the concentration to ride a bike right now."

John drove them home, they stood in silence between their doors until John broke the silence.

"Do you want to come round mine for dinner?"

"Thanks John, that would be lovely," Clara said in return.

John opened his door, gesturing for Clara to go first.

"Wow, what a nice place" Clara said as she entered his apartment. It was the same size as her's but had a rather minimalistic approach with a main theme colour of deep blue.

"Thanks" John said grinning, "I only have pasta in, is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine I love pasta."

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I've been busy with my other story Voldy's Gone Mouldy which is Harry potter so please do check it out.**

 **Any way, thanks for reading. Tell me what you thought in a review, maybe**

 **-goodcyberman**


	7. Chapter 7

They talked and talked and talked until the early hours of the morning.

"Oh my stars, is that the time," Clara said as she caught sight of the clock, "It's nearly 3 am."

"Oh, lord. I didn't realise it was that late." John exclaimed.

"I better be going then John, thanks for a lovely evening"

"Thank, you Clara. Do you want to come over tomorrow, we could play scrabble!" John said walking her to hi door, opening it.

"Yeah that'd be great. I love scrabble. Tried to get my class to play it ounce. Completely failed, mind."

"Great, night then." John replied, chuckling at the story.

Clara then turned to enter her flat.

The weekend went quickly, with a lot of scrabble, and soon it was Monday morning and John was starting his first day in class.

"John, come on lets go." Clara shouted, hammering on John's bathroom door, "We're gonna be late." She continued, when suddenly the door disappeared and she was knocking on John's chest, "Oops, sorry" She said, blushing slightly.

"No worries, Clara. Should we get going then?" He said.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Right then, guys. Oy Courtney pay attention, please."

"Or what, miss?"

"Or detention Courtney," Clara replied sharply, which seemed to shut her up, "Right, this is our new TA." Clara announced to the class, "John would you like to say a few words?" She whispered.

"Yeah, sure. Hi guys. I'm John Smith. You can call me Mr Smith, sir, John, the doctor. Any of those would do. Preferably the Doctor.

"But Sir, You're an English teacher. Not a doctor." Courtney said bluntly.

"It's only a title-"

"Courtney," Clara helped him.

"It's only a title Courtney. Now I shall hand over to Miss Oswald."

"Thank you, Mr Smith."

"Doctor" John muttered under his breath, to which the class chuckled and Clara glared.

"Right, Shakespeare. I know we all learnt a lot from our trip last week, but now we will be studying one of his plays. Now can anyone name one of his play's?" Clara began. In answer to her question there was a deadly silence. "No? Ok then. This term we will be studying A Midsummer Night's Dream-"

"Oh, I love that play." John interrupted.

"Good because we will be spending the next few lessons acting it out and you Mr Smith will be playing Lysander."

 **A/N I know it has been ages but here you have it.**


End file.
